


Ты не сделаешь мне больно

by Lysander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - TV, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санса убегает с Псом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты не сделаешь мне больно

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2013 @diary.ru

«Держись от меня подальше».  
Но он не стал. Ему приказали схватить девчонку — очаровательную дочь Старков, у которой голова в облаках и кудри цвета осени спадают на плечи — и доставить ее к королеве.  
А в глазах — страх. Так сильно она еще не боялась.

«Держись от меня подальше».  
Он этим наслаждался. Был рядом с ней, вдали от любопытных глаз, где никто не мог помешать. Он только что убил человека - ее отца. Теперь они были одни, и она боялась его.  
Хотя и нашла в себе силы взглянуть ему в глаза.  
Гораздо храбрее, чем он предполагал. Гораздо храбрее, чем чертовы Ланнистеры могли себе представить.

«Держись от меня подальше».  
Но он не стал. Он вел ее к королеве, наслаждаясь их близостью и тем, как девчонка нервничала рядом с ним.  
Прекрасная пташка.  
Такая прекрасная пташка рядом с уродливым псом!  
Псом королевы, псом Джоффри. Человеком Ланнистеров.

«Держись от меня подальше».  
«Ты не сделаешь мне больно»   
Нет.  
И все таки сделал.  
Королевская Гавань — всего лишь золотая клетка, а его певчая пташка заслуживала свободы. Открыть клетку, взять ее с собой!  
Пес и пташка.  
Собственность Ланнистеров в бегах.

«Ты не сделаешь мне больно».  
А в глазах — доверие. Больше она не боится.

«Ты не сделаешь мне больно».  
И она взяла его за руку, наполнив сердце верой. Улетела вместе со своим псом.

«Держись от меня подальше.»  
Так было нужно. Так было правильно.

«Ты не сделаешь мне больно».  
Этого делать не стоило.  
И в ее глазах больше не было страха. Она верила ему, верила в него. Смотрела в глаза и пела, когда он просил. Прекрасная певчая пташка. Она пела по ночам, думая, что он спит.

Флориан и Джонквиль.  
Дурак и его шлюха. Но ему ли смеяться над ней?

«Ты не сделаешь мне больно».  
Он никогда не хотел причинять ей боль — всегда хотел — только мечтал открыть ей глаза.  
Она боялась его. Или доверяла ему.  
Он ненавидел ее за это, и все же за что-то любил.

«Ты не сделаешь мне больно».  
Они оба были уверены. Она доверяла ему, а он, словно побитая собака, ценил эти крупицы доверия. Ценил, как ничто другое. Она больше не боялась его, а он наслаждался этой переменой.  
И потом она заговорила с ним, пришла выговориться.  
\- Я знаю, как вы получили эти жуткие ожоги. Виноват ваш брат, - она говорила торопливо и сбивчиво. А потом медленно, запинаясь на каждом слове. Она рассказала ему все, что когда-то слышала. Она пришла выговориться и покончить с этим. - Он не настоящий рыцарь, ваш брат.  
А Пес был, был настоящим рыцарем, так она думала.

«Держись от меня подальше.»  
Он не думал хватать ее за плечи, рычать, ругаться, прижимать к земле и смотреть прямо в глаза до тех пор, пока доверие вновь не уступит место страху. Он не хотел, но сделал.

«Ты не сделаешь мне больно».  
Она гладила его по щеке, а он положил голову на ее хрупкое плечо. И она запела. Она пела и голос ее дрожал. Она пела про чертова дурака и его шлюху, потому что обычно это усыпляло его.  
\- Я не рыцарь, пташка. - Всего лишь дурак.  
\- Знаю.  
Он ощущал упругость ее груди, изгиб бедра и с отвращением к себе понимал, что девочка выросла.

«Держись от меня подальше.»  
Этого она так и не произнесла.  
\- Вы не сделаете мне больно.  
А в голосе — прежняя уверенность.  
\- Откуда ты можешь знать, девочка, - он замолкает, а в голове вновь и вновь крутятся слова ее песни. - Ты замечала, что все твои любимые песенки — трагедии?  
Рука на тонком девичьем горле, а под пальцами — пульс.  
\- Раньше я хотела, чтобы жизнь была похожа на песни, - шептала она, все еще поглаживая его щеку. А другой рукой уже скользила по его груди.  
\- Я хочу тебя, пташка. Тебе страшно?

«Держись от меня подальше.»  
\- ...да.  
Он пытался освободиться от ее рук. Слишком долго наслаждался ее нежностью, слишком сильно жаждал ее тепла. Он был трезв, но явно не в своем уме. И он думал об огне, пожиравшем лицо, о Грегоре, державшем его над жаровней и о песне сестры, что рвалась к нему через боль. Он думал о Сансе Старк, наполненной разбитыми мечтами, но не сломленной.  
\- Прошу...

«Ты не сделаешь мне больно».  
\- Больше не хочу никаких песен, - шептала она.  
Они оба были так слабы и уязвимы.  
Она плачет, отдаваясь. Его маленькая северная пташка. Плачет и цепляется за него, словно тонущий — за соломинку. И смотрит прямо в глаза.  
Он плачет в ней. Ее глупый побитый пес. Ее до самого конца. Прячет обожженное лицо в изгибе тонкого плеча и плачет.

«Ты не сделаешь мне больно».  
Но под ними все равно растекалась кровь.


End file.
